The present invention is related to a gradually lighting/dimming wireless transmission indicator lamp, and more particularly to a transmission indicator lamp mounted on a wireless data transmission apparatus such as a wireless network card, wireless line concentrator, etc. The wireless transmission indicator lamp can gradually light and dim as human breath to indicate the transmission state of the wireless data transmission apparatus.
It is known that one or several indicator lamps are often arranged on a conventional data transmission interface such as a line concentrator and a network card for indicating whether the data transmission interface is transmitting data. In some cases, there are a receiving indicator lamp and a transmission indicator lamp arranged on the data transmission interface. In some other cases, only one transmission indicator lamp is used to indicate the transmission state of the data transmission interface. However, such transmission indicator lamp fails to actually show the time sequence state of the transmission. This is because that generally, the transmission time sequence frequency exceeds 500 KHz or even 100 MHz. Therefore, the common transmission indicator lamp can only quickly visibly flicker to show the transmission state. Such indication of quick flickering is only distinguishable from the power light and substantially meaningless.
Currently, many data apparatuses transmit information by way of wireless measure, such as wireless network card and wireless line concentrator. The transmission indicator lamp plays a very important role in these wireless data transmission apparatuses. This is because that the transmission indicator lamp can indicate whether the wireless transmission apparatus is connected with another wireless apparatus. It is tried by the applicant to develop a gradually lighting/dimming wireless transmission indicator lamp instead of the conventional flickering transmission indicator lamp. The wireless transmission indicator lamp can gradually light and dim as human breath to indicate the transmission state of the wireless data transmission apparatus and enhance the appearance thereof.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a gradually lighting/dimming wireless transmission indicator lamp used in a wireless data transmission apparatus for indicating the connection state and transmission state thereof. The wireless transmission indicator lamp includes at least one light emitting diode, a wireless transceiver circuit for receiving or transmitting radio signal and converting the received radio signal into digital pulse signal and a controlling circuit having an input terminal and at least one output terminal. The input terminal of the controlling circuit is connected with said wireless transceiver circuit. The output terminal of the controlling circuit is connected with the light emitting diode. The controlling circuit is controllable by the digital pulse signal to generate a slowly varying current for said light emitting diode, whereby said light emitting diode can gradually light and dim as human breath to indicate the connection state and transmission state of the wireless data transmission apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above gradually lighting/dimming wireless transmission indicator lamp in which said wireless transceiver circuit includes an antenna for receiving or transmitting radio signal and an analog-to-digital converting circuit connected to the antenna for converting the radio signal received by the antenna from analog signal into digital pulse signal.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above gradually lighting/dimming wireless transmission indicator lamp in which controlling circuit includes: a pulse buffering circuit connected to the wireless transceiver circuit, the pulse buffering circuit being composed of at least one resistor and a capacitor which form a first RC charging/discharging network for controlling frequency change of the digital pulse signal; a current varying circuit connected to the light emitting diode, the current varying circuit being composed of at least one transistor and a second RC charging/discharging network for generating slowly varying current to control the change of brightness of the light emitting diode; and a comparator, an output terminal of the comparator being connected to the pulse controlling circuit, an output terminal of the comparator being connected to the current varying circuit. The pulse controlling circuit controls the frequency of the pulse in cooperation with negative feedback circuit of the current varying circuit so as to control the transistor to generate a slowly varying current.